STAR WARS! the Musical!
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: The retelling of Episode III, using the songs from Phantom of the Opera! Ch. 9: Wandering Child and more!
1. Rescue the Chancellor

**A/N: Welcome everyone to Star Wars! the musical! This will basically be the retelling of Episode III through the songs from POTO, starting with Think of Me. So, enjoy and please review!**

**STAR WARS the Revenge of the Sith**

**Rescue the Chancellor** (Think of Me)

_**Obi-Wan and Anakin:**_

We Must Go

Rescue the Chancellor

He is so important

He is being

Held by Count Dooku

And General Greivous

We will go shoot them down

With our blaster guns

Then we will go

Rescue him

With our light sabers

We will go find

And then kill Dooku

* * *

_**Obi-Wan and Anakin:**_

We have found Count Dooku and his prisoner

Now we will go save him

And then we will leave this ship

And go back to Coruscant

We must fight

And kill this

Sith apprentice

For he is a great threat

To the Republic

Think of it

Our light sabers will ignite

And cut him in two

He will not

Escape this time

For we are more powerful

We must go finish this task

With great preciseness and great skill

There will never be a day

For this Sith to murder!

* * *

_**Palpatine:**_

Can it be?

Can it be Jedi?

Bravo!

They have come

To rescue me from

This horrible predicament

And now I will be set free

And resume my ruling spree.

* * *

**_Obi-Wan and Anakin:_**

Jedi's live

And this Sith will fade

We just cannot let this Sith win

We have made a promise

To the Republic

So-o-o-o-o-o-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ooooooooo

Soooooo

We have won!

**Next time on STAR WARS! the musical... Anakin and Padme sing to Angel of Music, but really discuss Padme's pregnancy.**

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	2. Angel of Babies

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful response to this! I appreciate all the reviews so much! And this song is Angel of Music,but the one that Christine and Meg sing. The Erik/Chrsitine Angel of Music is the next chappie. : ) Enjoy and let me know what ya think! Thxs!**

**Angel of Babies** (Angel of Music – Christine and Meg)

_**Padme:**_

Anakin…

Anakin…

I am so glad that you've returned

Oh, how I've missed you so

I only wish I didn't have to tell you

But Ani I am pregnant

_**Pause – instrumental**_

_**Anakin:**_

Obi-Wan spoke of an angel

I never thought he'd appear

Now that you've told me I can

Sense it

And I know I'm glad

Here right now

This is such a blessing

But I am sick of this hiding

Somehow I wish

We could tell somebody

But I know we can't

_**Padme:**_

Anakin, I know this is a burden

Stories like this don't happen much

Anakin, I am so sorry

But I really love you

_**Anakin:**_

Angel of Babies

Guide and guardian

Grant to me your self-control

_**Padme: **_(who is this Angel.. this…)

_**Together:**_

Angel of babies

Help us be stronger

Secret and strange angel

**_Anakin:_** It scares me even now

**_Padme:_** Your hands are cold

**_Anakin:_** It's all around me

**_Padme:_** Your face, Anakin, it's white

**_Anakin:_** It frightens me

**_Padme:_** Don't be frightened.

**Next time on STAR WARS! the Musical... The real Angel of Music (with Erik and Christine) pertaining to Anakin's dream and premonitions...**

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	3. Angel of Baby & the Phantom of the Opera

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! This chapter, you get two songs! YAY! Oh, and in the Phantom of the Opera song, the tune does work out if you sing "the Aaaaaaaaa-nakin is there inside my bed" as you would "The phantom of the opera is there" and then "Inside my mind," the rest of the sentence. Enjoy and please review!**

**Angel of Babies** (Angel of Music – Erik and Christine)

**_Anakin_**:

Insolent dreams

They cause me anguish

Basking in my brain cells

Ignorant plague!

This annoying premonition

My wife will not die in childbirth!

_**Padme:**_

Ani I hear you

Speak; I listen

Stay by my side, talk to me

Ani, my soul will live

Believe me

Tell me your fears, Master

**_Anakin:_**

Flattering wife

I shall tell you

See why in worry I hide

Look me in the face and tell me,

"I will not die soon!"

_**Padme:**_

Angel of babies

Guide and guardian

Grant to be your immortality

Angel of babies

Plague him no longer

Come back to bed, Angel

_**Anakin:**_

I am your angel of babies

Come to me angel of babies

I am your angel of babies

Come to me angel of babies!

**The Phantom of the Bedroom** (the Phantom of the Opera)

_**Padme:**_

In sleep he made love to me

In his dreams I came

That body which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again

For now I find

The Aaaaaaaaaaa-nakin is there inside my bed

Making love to me

_**Anakin:**_

Have sex once again me

Our strange duet

My true love for you

Grows stronger yet

And though you might die

In childbirth

The Aaaaaaaaaa-nakin is there inside your bed

Making love to you

_**Padme:**_

Those who have seen your face

Want to make love to you

I am your only wife

**_Anakin:_** It's me they want

**_Together:_** Our spirit and our bodies

In one combine

The Aaaaaaaaaaa-nakin is there inside my/your bed

Making love to me/you

**_Padme:_** Is this the Anakin from Tattooine?

**_Padme:_** Ohhhhhhhhhh!

**_Anakin:_** Sing my angel of babies…

**_Padme:_** Ohhhhhhhhhh!

**_Anakin:_** Sing my angel…

**_Padme:_** Ohhhhhhh!

**_Anakin:_** Sing for me!

**_Padme:_** Ohhhhhhh!

**_Anakin:_** Sing….

**_Padme:_** Ohhhhhh!

**_Anakin:_** Sing my angel….

**_Padme: _**Ohhhhhhhh!

**_Anakin:_** Sing for me!

**_Padme:_** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	4. Power of the Darkside

A/N: Hey! Thxs so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Oh, and this song starts with when Erik first takes Christine to his lair. And in this,the chancellor is singing to Anakin. : ) Enjoy and review! Thxs!

**Power of the Darkside** (Music of the Night - Erik)

_**Chancellor Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious:**_

I will deploy you

To a seat on the council's throne

To the kingdom where all must be homaged to Jedi, Jedi

You have come here

For one reason and one alone

Since the moment I first saw you fight

I have needed you with me

To serve me to fight

For my power, my power

* * *

Darkside sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes an unmatched power

Silently the senses

Abandon their defenses!

Quickly, strongly

Night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it

Tremulous and powerful

Turn your face away

From the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling Jedi

And help me to get stronger and more might!

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your Jedi friends and all you knew before

Close your eyes let your spirit start to roar

And you'll live, as you've never lived before!

Roughly, loudly

Power shall caress you

Hear it, feel it

Finally let it possess you

Open up your mind

Let your feelings unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the omnipotent sith!

Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the dreams that kill your wife

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then, can you save dear, sweet Padme!

Jumping, swinging

Soon you'll be my pawn

Trust me, give in to me

Savor all your power

Let the killing begin

Let your darker side give in

To the power of the abilities that I hold

The power of the music of the bold!

You alone can make me all ruling

Help me turn the Jedi in… to… dust!

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	5. Prima Jedi

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I have a new story out called Erik, Meet Dracula, it is POTO, so go check it out if you want. Thxs!**

**Prima Jedi** (Prima Donna)

_**Jedi Masters:**_

Prima Jedi, first master of the fight

Your colleagues are on their knees to implore you

Can you bow out when he is a threat?

Think of how we will adore you

Prima Jedi

Please help us once again

Think of your Master…

And of the Jedi's round the temple

Can you deny us the triumph in store?

Spy, Prima Jedi, for us

_**Obi-Wan:**_

Anakin spoke of some strange things…

_**Anakin (to himself):**_

Prima Jedi your name will live forever

_**Masters:**_

Think of your public!

_**Anakin**:_

It's traitorous… but there's a woman who needs you!

_**Obi-Wan:**_

He has heard the voice of a traitor

_**Masters: **_

Those who see you fight refer to you as invincible

_**Anakin:**_

Think of her cries when she's dying in birth!

_**Masters:**_

We get our information…

He gets our trust

_**Anakin:** _

Follow where the power leads you!

_**Masters:**_

Powerful Jedi are a trial…

_**Anakin:**_

Prima Jedi, your soul will never die!

_**Masters:**_

When he spies,

We'll see for certain!

_**Anakin:**_

She'll live again

And to unending joy!

**_Obi-Wan_**:

Orders! Warnings! Lunatic Demands!

**_Masters_:**

Lunatic demands will no longer occur

_**Anakin: **_

Think how you'll shine when she finally gives birth

_**Masters:**_

Surely there can be no worse than this

_**Obi-Wan:** _

I must see that Grievous is stopped!

_**Masters:**_

Who'd believe a Jedi happy to go spy a mentor friend,

Who's gone and overworked his own?

Palpatine and the young lad,

Entwined in power's duet!

Although he may demur,

Anakin must have been lured!

You'd never get away with all this in a day,

But if it's lovely planned

And done behind the scenes.

It's just the sort of thing that a Jedi must do,

In fact,

To be a Master!

_**Obi-Wan**: _

For if his lair is Outer Rim…

_**Masters:**_

Prima Jedi,

The world is at your feet!

All races wait,

And how they hate to be cheated!

_**All:**_

Prepare the job with that age-old tyrant!

Fight, Prima Jedi, once more!

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review! **

**Next time... All I ask of you!**


	6. All I Ask of You

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your kind words! I appreciate each and every review! Please continue to let me know what you think and enjoy! Thxs!_

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Anakin:**_

No more talk of the Republic

Forget their biased fears

I'm here

You should be grateful

For I could have died many times

Don't ask me to be your speaker

Politics bore me to tears

There is one true man

I'll trust him forever

Because he's the Chancellor

_**Padme:**_

Say you'll just talk to me

Every waking moment

Trust me with your fears before

You do something

Say you'll try to be

Understanding of the Jedi

Promise me to have a shadow of some doubt

That's all I ask of you

_**Anakin:**_

I can try to be better

Sometimes I like to pout

But please

There's something wrong here

But man, I wish I were smarter

_**Padme:**_

All I want is security

To not live life in fear

This secret, it drives me crazy

And now I have to hide my baby

_**Anakin:**_

Say you'll join me

In my quest for power

The Jedi's turn has come to an end

Those who have power

Are afraid to lose it

I know I am on to something here

Padme, that's all I ask of you

_**Padme:**_

Say you'll stop plotting this act

Of utmost treason

The Jedi are good people

This, I know is true

_**Both:**_

Although we argue

We are still in love

_**Padme:**_

Say you love me

_**Anakin:**_

Of course I do

_**Both:**_

But something bad lures up ahead

_(Musical pause – Kissy Kissy!)_

_**Both:**_

Anywhere you go someone's with you

This secret, is maybe too much to bear

**Like it? Didn't like it? Please bless me with your thoughts!**


	7. Congregation!

**A/N:** _Thanks for all the reviews my peeps! Love them all so very much! Please continue to leave me reviews, and I hope you enjoy this song! Thxs!_

**Congregation** (Masquerade)

_**All:**_

Congregation!

Senators in their seats!

Congregation!

State your voice so the world can love or hate you!

Congregation!

Everybody's different view…

Congregation!

Look around there's another person behind you!

_**Senators (Variously):**_

Flash of Naboo…

Splash of Kashyyyk…

Twi'lek and human…

Green and black…

Queen and priest…

There's no rouge, there's no beast…

Faces!

Take your turn, take a ride on the speech podium…

Every inhuman race

Eye of blue…

Covered thigh…

True not false…

Who is who?

Curl of lip…

Don't switch seats…

A good heart…

Face of grace…

Faces!

Drink it in; drink it up

Till you've drowned in the lights, in the sound

But who will voice theirs first?

_**All:**_

Congregation!

Grinning whites, spinning chairs…

Congregation!

Take your fill – let the spectacle astound you!

Congregation!

Burning glances, turning heads

Congregation!

Stop and stare at the friends who are around you!

Congregation!

All the shadows; fear no lies!

Congregation!

You can gip any friend who ever knew you

Congregation!

Many martyrs, peering eyes…

Congregation!

State your purpose and another will contradict you!

_**Padme:**_

What a night!

_**Bail:**_

What a crowd!

**_Padme_**:

Makes you glad!

_**Mon Mothma: **_

Makes you proud!

All the sights all the sounds…

_**Bail:**_

…Watching us, watching them!

_**Padme:**_

All our fears resurfacing!

_**Bail:**_

Three months!

_**Mon Mothma:**_

…Of disaster!

_**Bail:**_

…Of incredulities!

_**Padme:**_

…Of terrorizing peace!

Will we never be free?

_**Mon Mothma:**_

All the power!

_**Bail:**_

All his lies!

**_Padme_**:

He's gone bad!

_**Mon Mothma:**_

Here's a toast: to his down-falling year!

_**Bail:**_

To the friends who have helped

_**Bail & Padme:**_

And may our Republic never fade!

_**Padme:**_

Three months!

_**Mon Mothma:**_

May he leave!

_**Bail:**_

There'll be joy!

_**Padme:**_

There'll be change!

_**All three:**_

What a blessed relief!

_**Bail:**_

If he will ever leave

**All:**

Congregation!

Chancellor's on the podium!

Congregation!

Make your vote so the Chancellor will have supreme power…

Congregation!

Every vote a different shade!

Congregation!

Look around – You will no longer be needed

Congregation!

Burning glances, turning heads…

Congregation!

Stop and stare at the soon to be Emperor

Congregation!

Spinning yellows, mis-formed heads!

Congregation!

Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you…

_Before…_

_**Mace Windu:**_

Why so silent, Chancellor?

Did you think that you could get away for good?

Have you forgotten, Chancellor?

You are the Sith Lord!

Here I come to finish you

Go silently or I will kill you!

Going to fight me, are you Sidious?

A few precautions just before you even try…

I am a Master, yes I am

You will not get by, by strutting with a Saber!

Oh! You do know how to fight!

But it's not enough for a man of my skill

And you to try to gut with the saber,

But I dodge you like I should!

As for our friend, Knight Skywalker…

No doubt he's on my side, it's true,

He is doubted in the council, he knows,

Though, should he wish to succeed

He has much still to learn,

If pride were not in his way…

Oh no…

He's killed me…

Killed me…

_**Palpatine:**_

You are a Sith now!

You belong to me!

**Next time... _Wishing you were somehow here again_ - an Anakin solo!**

**it's a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	8. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**A/N:** _You know the drill..._

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

**_Anakin:_**

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

Then some Jedi came and took me

Many years later my world was shattered

_**Anakin:**_

Wishing you were somehow

Here again

If I have to dig you

From your tomb

Those Tuskan Raiders

Make me want to kill

And these Jedi are all cows!

Wishing I could here your voice again

Wouldn't that be divine?

Instead of you

I have Jedi fools

And they all make me really mad!

**_Anakin:_**

Passing clones

And all these hallways

Soon they will be no more

You didn't know

So you weren't worried

The Jedi will not even be lentil

_**(Music break)**_

One too many Jedi

Lie to me to my face

Why can't they all just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing you'd be really mad

But all these Jedi

Just have t die

And stupid Jedi codes make me sad!

**_Anakin:_**

No more Jedi laws

No more constant discouragement

All this killing is getting draining

Please just die Jedi

Please just die Jedi!


	9. Wandering Child and more

**Wandering Child**

_**Sidious:**_

Wandering child

So lost

So helpless

Yearning for my guidance

_**Anakin:**_

Sidious or Chancellor

Traitor or mentor

Who is that I should trust?

_**Sidious:**_

Have you forgotten your duties?

_**Anakin:**_

Master, oh speak,

What must I do

To get this power you speak of?

_**Sidious: **_

Too long you've gone without power

Far from your endless capabilities

_**Anakin:**_

Wildly my mind beats against you…

_**Sidious:**_

You resist…

_**Both: **_

Yet the soul obeys!

_**Lord Vader: **__**Sidious:**_

Lord of the Sith Lord of the Sith

Too long I did without you Too long you denied me

Now I will do what you ask! Now you will do my commands!

Turning my back upon the Jedi Turn your back upon the Jedi

I am yours to command! You shall do everything I say!

_**Sidious:**_

Lord Vader go to Mustafar…

You must go to Mustafar!

**

* * *

**

**Tell me!** (the song between Raoul and Christine, debating whether or not she perform in the show)

_**Obi-Wan (to Padme):**_

You said yourself you know not where he is…

Yet if he lives

He will destroy us to the end

_**Padme:**_

Twisted every way what answer can I give?

I cannot risk his life

To win the chance to live

Am I to betray the man that I truly love?

Do I lead you to him?

Do I have any choice?

You'll kill without a thought

You'll murder all I love

I know I can't betray, and yet,

You ask me anyway!

Oh God – if you go there

What horrors wait for him

In this,

The Sith's final plan…?

_**Obi-Wan:**_

Padme, Padme

Don't think that I don't care

But every hope and every prayer rests on you now!

**

* * *

**

**Plan Song **(Raoul to the managers)

_**Obi-Wan:**_

We have all been blind

And yet the answer is staring us in the face

This could be the chance

To ensnare our traitor friend

_**Yoda:**_

Listening, I am

Go on

_**Obi-Wan:**_

I must meet him there

Perform my work

But remember he is a Sith

For, If I go,

He is certain to attack

_**Yoda: **_

Certain about this, I am

Certain that you will win

Certain that you are well armed

_**Both:**_

The ship leaves soon

His reign will end!

**Next time... Past the Point of No Return!!!**


End file.
